


Transparent

by swritings



Series: Transparent [1]
Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Celebrity Crush, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: “we’re both actors in the same tv show and our fans ship our characters and us together and I actually have a huge crush on you AU.”





	1. Chapter 1

Fame and fortune weren’t new words in your vocabulary having gotten your break when you were a late teenager. It was hard learning how to navigate the streets of Hollywood and follow the invisible rules that everyone else seemed to know. However, it felt like you were finally in a good place now. Your last album and following world tour were well received and after a small break, you landed your first role in a tv show. Life was on a great path.

The shooting of the show “Transparent” would take place in several different places but the main set would be in Vancouver. You took no issue with knowing that being away from home came with the deal and let’s be honest it’s not as if you hadn’t been away from home for months on end, a recent example being your world tour.

You would miss sleeping in your own bed and being near friends and family but that’s the price you had to pay for living your dream. Besides your agent had hooked you up with a gorgeous apartment close to the set, having a trailer was great but it was sorta like a tour bus and those quickly begun to feel claustrophobic, so an apartment was all you could wish for.

The show would revolve around your character Eleanor Moore and would follow her through times of hardships and prosperity. The pilot would start with her waking up with a mark on her wrist and no remembrance of where she is or what has happened in the last year. In her search, she meets several characters who she has to figure out if she can trust while navigating this new life.

One of those characters would be Matthew Parker played by Sebastian Stan. You had to admit your heart skipped a beat when you heard he had agreed to take the part. You had been a fan of his for who knows how long finding his work incredible. He was so talented and besides the thought of actually getting to meet, him the thought of having to work with him and act beside him made you even more nervous. It was something to do your first acting job but having to do it opposite one of your idols. Nerve-wracking.

The chemistry test went well, although it was done over Skype. Sebastian had a busy schedule and simply wouldn’t be able to fly over but with a little help from something called technology it all worked out. Once your nerves calmed down and you were able to get full sentences out of your mouth, the directors thought you were perfect together. It was set in stone. You and Sebastian would be co-workers.

***

Although you had talked to Sebastian before, you were still a wreck when the first day of shooting came. Alright, it wasn’t mainly because of him but you liked to put the blame on him. He came in wearing tight jeans along with a too small t-shirt that hugged his body tightly. You had every right to be a wreck.

“Hi, it’s nice to see you again,” you said to him once he was close.

“You too,” he responded shaking your hand firmly.

“Y/N! Sebastian! Come say hi to Anna and Mark,” the director Nina Talbot waved you over.

“Hi, guys. Nice to meet you,” the two of you shook hands with them as Nina watched the exchange happily.

“So, now that’s done, we’ve got some exciting things on the program today,” Nina said.

“We’re not filming today?” you asked confused.

“No, we thought a few team building exercises would be good to let you guys get to know each other and thereby work even better together on screen.” she smiled.

“Cool,” you said. That sounded like a fun idea.

“I thought we should start with this fun activity called "human knot,” that my daughter told me about. Apparently, they do this at school. So stand in a circle-“ the four of you along with other cast members dutifully did as she said, ”-and now put your right hand out and grab a random hand and do the same with your left hand. Remember to grab a different person’s hand.“

She stood back as you tangled yourselves together in a "knot”.

“Good job, guys. I’m setting the clock to 5 minutes and within that time you have to untangle yourselves without releasing your grip. Ready, set, go!” she yelled and mayhem assumed.

Everyone tried pulling in different directions and all that caused was painful yelps and no further advancement in untangling yourselves.

“Guys, stop pulling! We need a plan.” You realised someone needed to take charge if you were ever going to do this.

“One person at a time moves and we take it from there.” Anna took the lead, ducking under a pair of arms.

“Sebastian, you need to move now,” Mark said being the tallest and having the advantage of being able to see everything from a bird’s perspective.

Sebastian went under a pair of hands before turning around and facing you.

“Oh, hi.” you chuckled as he came closer than expected.

“Oh, sorry,” he tried to move back but the hold on his hands wouldn’t allow it.

“It’s alright,” you fully laughed at the look of panic on his face.

“Don’t laugh,” he grinned before succumbing to laughter as well.

As the game went on, you slipped away from each other but each time you looked at each other, you both wore grins. In no time, the game was over.

“We did it!” You all cheered as you stood in a normal circle again.

“Great jobs, guys! This only took you 4 minutes to solve!” Nina cheered, too.

“All thanks to Y/N and her brilliant mind.” Sebastian credited you with the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

“Couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“Obviously,” Anna said rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

“Alright,” you grimaced as you put your hands up in front of you, laughing along with everyone else.

“Next activity is "Never have I ever”!“

You all gathered around, sitting down in a circle as you all took turns stating your "never have I ever”.

“Never have I ever pretended I was running from zombies while on a run,” you said looking curiously around the circle. One of Marks’ finger went down and he was currently now only holding four fingers up.

“What? I can’t be the only one,” he exclaimed after everyone gave him weird looks.

“Looks like you are,” Sebastian chuckled.

“I’ll get you back, Y/N.”

“Sure,” you laughed, waving your seven fingers still up at him.

“It’s not nice to brag.”

A few more times turns went by and most people had some really good ones that generally made everybody lose a finger.

“Never have I ever watched children’s cartoons I’m too old for,” Anna said, “Stan, drop a finger. That sounds like you.”

“Why me?” She only raised an eyebrow at him before he broke down. “You caught me. They’re just so good.” He smiled, chuckling slightly.

“Knew it.”

“Y/N, are you ready?” Mark said an all too happy smirk sitting on his lips.

“I was until I saw that smirk.”

“Never have I ever been on stage in front of a crowd.” Everyone laughed along with Mark as your face fell.

“Oh come on, that’s a cheap shot.” You let a finger fall down.

“Hey, wait a minute. I’m not the only one,” you turned to Sebastian, “You’ve been to conventions and stuff like that. Put a finger down.”

“Oh, cheating Stan? That’s low.” Anna said as the cast agreed.

“He’s shown his true colours,” you said ruefully, “we have to let him go.”

“We can’t tolerate that kind of behaviour. Not anymore,” Mark said playing along.

“Can’t you forgive me? Just this once?” Sebastian said looking deep into your eyes, fear and regret painted on his face.

“It was nice to know you, Sebastian,” you pretended to wipe a tear away before Anna’s snickers made you break character. The group all began laughing and soon enough you joined into the infectious sound.

“Never have I ever learned how to play a musical instrument,” Anna said.

“Are guys out to get me? First Mark, now you Anna. I thought we had something special,” you said as you put your last finger down.

“I’m sorry, I wanna win, Y/N,” she said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

“I’ll remember this,” you warned, winking at her.

It didn’t take too long before the game was over and Anna did indeed take the win. You were sure you would be hearing her brag for months to come.

The rest of the day was spent doing other team building exercises and getting to know each other. It was a great idea Nina had, and by the end of the day, you were all comfortable with each other and ready to get to work.

“See you all tomorrow!” Mark yelled as he made his way to his car.

“See ya!” you responded walking towards the exit.

“Y/N? Are you walking home?” Sebastian stopped you as he reached his own car.

“Yeah, it’s not too far away from here.”

“It’s not safe to walk alone in the dark, ” he said, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

You gave him a look as if to say  _are you sure_  before he gave you a stern look and you obediently followed him into the car.

“Thank you, you didn’t need to this,” you said as you put the seatbelt on after giving him your address.

“Hey, no worries. Gotta watch out for each other. Especially since we gotta work together for who knows how long and if you end up getting murdered, my job is at risk, you know?”

“Gotcha. We can’t let that happen. Not to mention how long it might take to find someone as good as me.”

You shared a grin before both relaxing into your seats.

“Today was nice,” he stated absentmindedly drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel to the music playing from the radio.

“Yeah, it was a nice icebreaker. Everyone was so nice as well. I can’t wait to get started on filming.”

“This is your first time filming, right?”

“Yeah, it’s exciting but also really nerve-wracking to be working with experienced actors-” you said quickly adding “like you. I mean, you’re incredibly talented.”

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I’m sure you’ll do great or else you wouldn’t have gotten picked,” he pointed out.

“That’s true. Oh, this is my place.” you pointed to the apartment building to your right.

Sebastian parked the car next to the building. “It really wasn’t that far away,” he commented. 

“I know. It’s great. Thanks for the ride,” you said as you stepped out.

“You’re welcome. Hey, if you want, I can come pick you up tomorrow? I mean, it’s on the way,” he said trying to be nonchalant.

“Sure,” you said trying to keep your cool, “that’d be great!”

“Cool, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll send you a text or something when I’m near.” You had all swapped phone numbers after Nina’s suggestion and Mark had the idea to create a group chat as well.

“Great, see you!” You stepped back and watched as he sped up, soon leaving your line of vision.

In a day you had gotten to meet your idol again, spent time with him (and the cast), gotten a ride home from him with an offer to come pick you up again in the morning.

 _Crazy._  


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian did indeed come pick you up the next morning and every morning after that, too. It quickly became your little routine to wake up, roll into some clothes, make two cups of coffee to go before getting picked up by Sebastian.

“Thanks, wifey!” Sebastian groaned in delight as you slid into his car giving him his much-needed cup of coffee.

It had become a running joke on set that you and Sebastian were married. It all started with Mark finding out you carpooled together and then every little thing you did together was given another value. Eventually, they decided that you were acting just like a married couple and from then on that was what everyone knew you as.

At first, it felt a little awkward but after seeing Sebastian embrace it wholly you figured there was no harm in doing the same.

“Morning, dear husband. Is that-” you pointed to the small brown bag.

“-pastries from that bakery down the street. I picked them up yesterday, so they might be a bit stale.” he nodded. You had discovered the bakery a few days after moving here and introduced it to Sebastian who grew to love it as much as you did.  

“You’re the best.” You wasted no time digging into it almost sighing in delight.

It was much too early to be up but filming schedules didn’t care about that so here you were at 4 AM driving to work. Luckily, you didn’t have to think about turning up to work decent - you had makeup artists and stylists to help you with that.

You were now a few months into filming and had gotten to know everyone pretty well.

Mark, the tall stumbling fellow, had the same humour as you and most times with him would be spent laughing. You shared a lot of the same interest and he was quickly becoming one of your best friends.

Anna was the most sarcastic person you had ever met who simultaneously managed to be sweet and caring. She introduced you to new things such as new drinks (if you had to know one thing about it’s that she likes her alcohol).

As nice as they were they didn’t compare to Sebastian. Your nerves had disappeared mostly thanks to Sebastian and his kind and helpful advice. It was great having an experienced actor by your side who was willing to help you have a great first experience. You truly couldn’t have asked for a better co-worker.

Most of your scenes were with him so you built up a pretty great relationship. Although platonic, you could see why the others would refer to you as the married couple.

You brought each other food when scenes drew out longer than expected and the food court would be closed before they had a chance to go. You made sure the other was comfortable, bringing extra clothes and even blankets to set. You always had each other’s backs and the other’s could be sure that if they ever decided to prank one of you, the other would let hell loose to get revenge.

However, that didn’t mean you were safe from pranking each other. Prank wars were huge on set and you, of course, took part in it, too. You had recently gotten Sebastian by dressing Anna’s dog up in a spider costume and putting it in his trailer (You and Mark came up with the idea after seeing a video of it on YouTube). The three of you waited excitedly for Sebastian to arrive and his reaction was better than imagined.

Instead of running, he fell to the ground and screamed as “the spider” began crawling over him. Your laughter gave it away immediately and he soon found himself laughing, too.

“We got you good, Stan!” Anna laughed as her dog ran excited laps around her legs.

“I’ll get you guys back! That’s a promise!”

The best part of that was you got it all on film.

***

“See you later, big guy,” you waved to him as you left for the makeup trailer and him for wardrobe.  You were shooting different scenes today for a change and would only be meeting up sometime after lunch.

“Morning Emilia and Amy,” you said slumping into your seat.

“Morning,” Emilia responded, “I freaking hate mornings. I love doing this, but god at what cost.” She began unloading all the makeup stuff she needed onto the table in front of you.

“Tell me about it,” Amy said pulling your hair back, “We’ll do it like we always do, yeah? Makeup first and then hair.”

“You do what you gotta to make me look pretty,” you smiled as Emilia began rubbing some product onto your face.

“Ha! I’ll just sit here and relax while Em tries to do that.” You narrowed your eyes at her.

“-and I’ll cherish every second,” Amy said winking her seat at the counter.

Emilia and Amy were your personal makeup artist and hair stylist and truly the sweetest girls you had ever met. They helped make you feel right at ease by telling you stories from other sets they had worked on - and even spilt a few secrets about A-list stars.

They were a package deal, you discovered, and it was probably for the best. They had a tendency to lean on each other and trust the other person’s instinct just as much as their own. That must be a perk of working with your real-life partner.

“All done,” Amy exclaimed as she tugged your hair behind your ears.

“Thanks, girls. I look great.” you admired your own reflection for a moment. You certainly didn’t look like this when you stepped onto set this morning.

“Better get your butt to wardrobe before they come running,” Emilia warned you packing her gear away. Last time you spent so much time chit-chatting with the girls that you barely had any time to change. One serious scolding later and you now watched the time closely every day.

Fifteen minutes later you left wardrobe wearing blue jeans and a simple white shirt. They had given you a few pieces of jewellery to complement the outfit and quickly sent you on your way again.

“Hi Y/N,” the minute you stepped out you were met by a smiling Anna, “ready for today?”

“As ready as I can be at-” you glanced at your phone, “-5 AM.”

“I know, I’m so tired! Mark’s endless texting yesterday kept me up.” She swung her head in annoyance, her blonde hair catching the rising sunlight.

The group chat was a great idea and had been in full use ever since it was created. The four of you had become fast friends and working was made endlessly funnier having those guys around.

“You do know you can turn off the sound, right?” you teased her as you walked towards set.

“Shut up! I couldn’t be bothered,” she gave you a slight nudge.

“Well, then all I have to say is-”

She interrupted you quickly, “-it’s my own fault. Yeah, yeah,” she mocked.

“Exactly! You’re so clever!” you reached up to ruffle her hair and laughed as she once again pushed you away.

“Y/N. Anna. Good, you’re here.” Nina said before launching into an explanation about what she envisioned from the scene.

***

A while later you were sat with Anna on the benches they had put up outside, both hungrily digging into your food and enjoying the warmth from the sun.

“Hi ladies,” an arm swung around your shoulders pulling you close as Sebastian took the seat next to you. The constant physical contact was another factor playing into you being “a married couple”. You were both quite touchy-feely and it was almost second nature by now to have some body part touching each other.

“Stan,” Anna greeted briefly not even blinking at the two of you as she returned to shovelling food into her mouth.

“Good day?” he asked letting you go to take a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, I think we got some good takes,” you mumbled between bites. “How about you?”

“Mark fell over two times. Face planted and everything.” It had become a known fact that where ever Mark went he most likely left a trail of broken things behind. You supposed it was quite hard to control those long flailing limbs.

He finished talking about his morning and the three of you made comfortable small-talk until Anna had to leave.

“This was just what I needed. All that’s missing now is a nap,” you yawned, resting your head on the palm of your hand.

“How long is your break?” Sebastian’s fingers trailed up and down your back, drawing random figures.

“I think I’ve got a few hours until I’m needed again.”

“Great,” Sebastian exclaimed and before you could even ask him what he was thinking about, he’d already lifted you out of your seat.

“Seb!, "you shrieked, "Sebastian! Put me down!” He only started walking ignoring your screams and the knowing looks from the surrounding crew members.

“Nope.”

“At least tell me where we going then.” you surrendered knowing he would never give up.

“To my trailer to watch a movie and nap. I’ve got a break now, too.”

***

The alarm you had set interrupted the best sleep you had had in a long time.

“Doll, you gotta get up. We’re needed on set soon.” Sebastian hoarsely whispered, sleep still evident in his voice.

“No, I don’t wanna,” you mumbled snuggling further into the warmth of his chest.

“As much as I’d like to stay here and cuddle with you, I don’t want to face the wrath of Nina,” he chuckled, moving a piece of hair away from your eyes.

“Carry me?” you still hadn’t bothered to open your eyes much less contemplated what he had just said or how needy you were being.

“Alright, I’m gonna need a bit of help from you, sweetheart.” He lifted your arms over your head and wrapped them around his neck as his hand got a good grip on your thighs. He somehow managed to carry you out his trailer without hitting your head on anything or stumbling over a loose piece of carpet.

“Here they come,” a chorus of voices said as Sebastian carried you inside. “What a nice husband you are, Seb,” Mark commented.

You only snuggled further into his neck as the voices grew louder.

“Yeah, yeah,” he went over to a seat setting you down. “Y/N, sweetheart. You gotta wake up.”

Bleary-eyed you looked around watching as people got ready to shoot.

“How do I look?” you questioned drowsily.

“Gorgeous, as always,” he put an arm around you, placing a soft kiss on your temple as you waited for Nina to arrive.

“You flatter me,” you smiled leaning your head on his shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

The whole cast had been given 2 days off to rest while a new set was built in preparation for a big scene. You had no idea what they were building but to be honest you didn’t care - you had two days off to do just what you wanted. Perfect. 

You had just settled into your couch with a book you had been meaning to read for awhile when your phone pinged.

 **Mark:**   _Games night at my place?_

 **Anna:**   _As long as there’s booze._

Classic Anna. She also really knew how to hold her booze, something you felt quite envious of. 

 **Mark:**   _Don’t you know me well enough by now to know that there will always be booze?_

 **Anna:**   _True. Who else is coming?_

 **Mark:**   _Y/N? Are you coming?_  

 **Y/N:**   _I’ll be there._

It would be fun to just hang out without work involved.

**Mark:** _Then Sebastian is coming, too. ;)_

You ignored their teasing being used to it by now. You also ignored the warm feeling in your chest at their words.

 **Anna:**   _Great._

 **Sebastian:**   _Do I have a say in this?_

 **Mark:**   _No, the missus has all the power in this relationship_.

 **Y/N:**   _;)_

**Sebastian:** _I guess I’ll see you tonight._

You could almost hear him sighing over the phone. This was going to be fun. 

***

Sebastian had kindly offered to come pick you up, claiming it was on the way. It was obviously a lie, but you weren’t about to complain.

“You’re almost like my own private chauffeur,” you joked as you entered his car.

“Anything for the "missus”, right?“

"Exactly,” you smiled at him.

Mark’s place wasn’t too far away from yours and after a short drive and a quick detour to a supermarket, you arrived carrying bottles of wine and various snacks.

“You’re finally here! I was left alone with Mark for far too long,” Anna came running to the door as soon you had pressed the doorbell, “Uh! You got wine.”

Her “tears” were wiped away as soon as she got her sight on the bottles. She even helped carry them to the kitchen as you took your jacket off. That’s how much she liked to drink.

Greetings were made and after a glass of wine or two, everyone was pleasantly buzzed expect Sebastian, the designated driver. Mark had offered to let him stay but he simply pointed to you and said g _otta drive the missus home._

“Let’s play this game.” Mark held a green box up he had found on his shelf, “we pick four cards each. The cards have different words written on them that you have to use and then one player picks a job. The player who has picked a job gets to interview the other players and choose who they will employ,” he explained.

“Got it,” you nodded taking the four cards he was handing you.

“I’ll sit this one out,” Anna said, “Gotta pee.”

“Buzzkill,” you yelled at her retrieving figure, receiving a finger in return.

“Sebastian you take four cards, too, and I’ll pick the job,” Mark said.

“Welcome to the job interview. I’m really happy you turned up here today. Just to remind you, you are applying for a gynaecologist role,” Mark snickered slightly as he got into character.

A quick round of rock, paper, scissors determined that you were the first interviewee.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” You reached out to shake Mark’s hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Mark said.

“I know this is being really honest but I have had several STD’s.” Sebastian let out a shocked laugh as you set your first card down, “So I have insider experience which also helps the clients feel more comfortable, you know. I can really be their rock during this hard time.” Another card down.“And as you can see I’m also ripped. Another perk of hiring me." 

Laughter ensued as you set your final card down. "So, yeah. Thank you for seeing me.”

“Thank you,” Mark said, “Seb, your turn.”

“Oh no, I’ve got some really hard ones,” he groaned.

“Let’s hear it.”

He did the same greeting as you did before starting to improvise. “I have been a gynaecologist for twelve years now. I do want to be super upfront with the fact that I do bring my own tools whenever I’m coming into a new working environment. I don’t really like the traditional utensils for opening up the vagina, so sometimes I use my peg leg-” you and Mark broke into laughter seeing him deliver the line stone cold. “- I’ve got one custom built.” A hint of a smile could be seen on the corner of his lips now as he put his first card down.

“It’s still see-through like the other utensils but I do use my own peg leg. My clients have never had an issue with that.”

Mark and you continued to snicker and you were quite surprised he hadn’t broken down yet. Once Seb got the giggles it was hard for him to contain them.

“Another thing I do specialise in as well-” he paused to add, “-I’ve found that it attracts a certain group of people, is that I can talk to their loved ones while having a look around down there. I can talk to dead people.” He bit his lip holding back a grin as he placed another card on the table.

“Some people just find it comforting that I speak to loved ones while they’re going through an emotional time. It just gives the experience another feel, you know. Brings more spirit.” He put his last card down.

“I’m crying,” you grinned wiping a tear away from your eyes, “That was so good!”

“So what now? Do you pick who you want?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah. I think for me, the peg leg sold it,” Mark said as Sebastian cheered with a large grin on his face.

“Damn it!” you grinned, “that was something else, though.”

A few more rounds were played involving words such as short “attention span” and “cheese” before you eventually grew tired of it.

***

The next game was UNO;

“Stop cheating, Anna,” Mark complained holding his cards close to his chest.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you hold your cards right in my face.”

“You guys do realise Y/N won already right?” Sebastian said amused.

“What? No, she hasn’t!”

“I have,” you stated, “you were just too busy bickering.”

“I demand a re-match!”

***

Then Pictionary;

“An animal? A dog!” you exclaimed loudly.

Sebastian shook his head as he drew another shape on his paper.

“A cat? A pig? A horse?”

“You’re just naming animals, now!” Sebastian said.

“Draw me something useful then!” you shot back, desperately trying to figure out what he was drawing before-

“Times up!” Mark hollered.

“It was a camel! See the humps on its back,” he pointed to an oval-shaped thing.

“That’s not a camel.”

“Yes, it is! If I gotta say so myself it’s a damn good drawing of a camel.”

“Alright, now you’re just bickering like the old married couple you are.” Anna interrupted standing up taking the pen from Sebastian. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

***

“Well, this was nice,” Anna said standing up, “but I do have to get some sleep if I wanna survive my mother’s visit.”

“Your mother’s coming to visit you? You should invite her to set,” you said slightly envious. You missed your family and although you had phone calls it still wasn’t the same as seeing them in person.

“I would but she’s leaving tomorrow afternoon. It was a last minute visit.”

“Oh, another time then.”

“We should head out, too,” Sebastian said, ever the responsible one. “We gotta do this more often, though.”

“It was so much fun, Mark!” You gave him a quick hug before following Anna and Sebastian out the front door.

“See you guys soon,” Anna yelled before disappearing into her Uber.

“Ready?” Sebastian questioned once you were sat in the car. You quickly patted your pockets down finding both your keys and phone and gave him a nod.

“Let’s go!”

By the time you got to your home, you were feeling quite drowsy. You had a good reason, though, it was nearing 2 AM and you had all gotten back home late last night from shooting a night scene.

“Wanna crash here tonight?” you asked him noticing his own eyelids were drooping.

“Nah, don’t wanna be a bother,” he said giving you a sleepy smile.

“Come on, big guy. You’re staying here tonight - you can barely keep your eyes open. Don’t want you getting in any accidents on your way home.”

That’s all it took to convince him and soon you were both cosying up on the couch after deciding to watch just one episode on Netflix.

You should have known that was a bad idea and after only minutes you were curled up into yourself walking through dreamland.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Sebastian whispered softly carefully lifting you up from the couch.

You mumbled a few incomprehensible words as he gently put you down on your bed. He gave you a fond look as he tucked your frame under the covers. “Night, Y/N.”

He made it a few steps away from the bed before you peeped up, “Stay?”

He wanted to blame it on the innocent look on your face but he knew deep inside that that wasn’t the deciding factor. Nonetheless, he still got into bed, heart fluttering as you immediately cuddled into his side.

“Night Seb,” you whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite not being a morning person, you didn’t mind this one. You had slept better than usual and didn’t feel tired like you did most mornings. You had also nearly forgotten that Sebastian had stayed over until you heard him softly singing along to the radio, pans sizzling in the background.

You took a moment laying in bed just listening to him move around before you finally decided to get up. The cold hit you immediately and you grabbed the nearest hoodie on your way out. It seemed you were the only one affected by the cold as he stood clad in only boxers. You eyes roamed his figure shamelessly admiring how muscular he was. All that training he did had really paid off.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he said interrupting your staring. Your eyes surged up to his face and luckily it seemed like he hadn’t noticed. “I made you coffee.” He pointed to the cup on the kitchen island. It mustn’t have been too long ago that he got up if it was still steaming.

You curled your fingers around the cup, relishing in the warmth. Forgetting his body you now noticed how cute his hair was when he had just woken up. It was slightly tousled and a fluffy mess that rested upon his head. It was weird to consider only months ago this would have been a daydream and now it was true. You actually befriended one of your idols and he felt comfortable enough around you to waltz around in only boxers. It was weird how comfortable it felt like this was the usual way you spent your mornings. Almost like this was home. 

“Good sleep?” He slid a plate full of deliciousness in front of you before taking a seat next to you. He had made some kind of avocado, sunny side up sandwich bites.

“Yeah, I slept like a baby!” You hummed as you took your first bite. You nearly moaned as the flavours exploded on your tastebuds - this definitely beat the cereal hiding in your cupboards. “This is  _so_  good!”

“Yeah?” He looked your way and you noticed he hadn’t taken a bite himself waiting for your reaction. You smiled at him softly nodding as he satisfied with your answer began to eat himself.

“Thanks for making breakfast,” you said once you had devoured everything on your plate. “It was great! I hope you know that you now have to come over more often and make me breakfast… and I wouldn’t mind if you did it only wearing that again,” you pointed to his attire as you took both plates to the sink.

He chuckled leaning his head on his hands as he watched you wash the plates. “Anything for you, princess.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you, the only sounds heard coming the low music from the radio and the water from the tap. “Oh, BTW, I used all the eggs in the fridge,” he gave you a sheepish smile.

“That’s fine, I have to go grocery shopping soon anyway.”

***

“The Good Place again?” He questioned as he sat down on the couch next to you pulling your feet up onto his lap.

“Hey! It’s good and I wanna be all caught up before the next season.”

“Okay, okay, but I get to pick the next thing we watch,” he said playing with the ends of your sweatpants.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you love this series, too, so don’t complain.” You pressed play, before he could say another word, and let the fictional world overtake you.

Many hours later you finally emerged back to reality and realised how late it had gotten. It was nearing dinner time and both your stomachs were grumbling after only consuming breakfast and the snacks you had taken with you to the couch. Sebastian had been just as invested in the show as you had predicted and even he hadn’t complained about missing lunch.

“Wanna stay over for dinner?” It was only polite to offer since he had been kind enough to cook breakfast.

He gave you a look like it was a given yes, “I’m always in if there’s free food.”

“We do have to go grocery shopping before as  _someone_  used everything in my fridge.”

“How rude,” he frowned, a smirk hiding in his eyes,

“Yeah,” you rolled your eyes at him as you stood up patting his thigh on your way out into the hallway. “Let’s go before it gets dark and we die of hunger.”

You hadn’t bothered much with your outfit wearing a simple black tank top and sweatpants but you supposed you could make it look stylish enough if paired with the right jacket and shoes. Hopefully, there weren’t too many paps out waiting for you. You took your jean jacket off the hanger slipping your arms inside as you pondered over which shoes to go with.

Days with low maintenance were the best. You didn’t have to think about how you presented yourself and Sebastian didn’t care if you wore makeup or not. He saw you most mornings after some of the most gruesome night shoots and never said a word. And if he ever did, not that that would happen, you’d slap some sense into him.

You finally picked a pair of black trainers and crouched down to tie them.

“Seb, let’s go!” It never ceased to amaze you how much time he took before you could leave the house, claiming he needed to do this and that before he was ready.

He finally came waltzing into the hallway  _accidentally_  bumping into you as he passed you to reach his shoes.

“Seb!”

“Sorry,” he merely grinned as you sat back up disgruntled. You were tying the second one when he pushed once again.

“What are you doing laying on the floor? I’m waiting for you. This is not cool. You can’t just have a lie down when we have places to be,” he said watching you from the door.

"Funny,” you rolled your eyes at him pushing yourself off the ground. You grabbed a pair of sunglasses, bumping into him as you left the house. He barely moved an inch and grinned even wider. “I thought so.”

***

The supermarket was nearly empty when you got there which you liked. It was nice to not have people take sneaky pictures as you did something as simple as buying groceries.

Sebastian and you split up grabbing things from the shopping list you had quickly put together in the car ride.

“Anything else needed?” Sebastian asked as he put a carton of eggs in the shopping cart. You ran your eyes over the list quickly double checking you had all you needed. You had decided to get more than you would usually but it wasn’t that often you had someone who could help carry all the bags up the stairs - and Sebastian ate for more than one person and because he spent so much time in your apartment you needed to have enough food to keep him well-fed.

“No, we’re done!” You rolled the cart up to the nearest counter filling the conveyor belt with your many items. Sebastian went to the end and began filling bags up.

“That’ll be 85 C$,” a disinterested cashier said before she lifted her eyes up to face you. Her expression changed in an instant to what you knew as ‘starstruck’. It was the same face all fans had no matter which country you were in.

“Oh, my God! Are you Y/N?”

“I am. Are you Lisa?” you gave her friendly smile widening your eyes to match hers.

“How do you know my name?” Somehow her eyes got even wider and despite knowing it was mean to tease her, you couldn’t help yourself.

“Everyone knows who Lisa is, right Seb?” You turned to look at Seb who knew what you were doing. He quirked his eyebrow but decided to play your games. “Who doesn’t?”

She gasped once she noticed Sebastian you were slightly worried she was going to pass out as she grew pale and her breathing picked up. She blubbered confused and you decided to drop it, letting her be. “Just kidding, love. I read your name-tag,” you smiled at her as you swiped your card through the machine.

“Oh…” she laughed flustered returning her attention to you, “You’re amazing. I really enjoy your music and I hope you’ll release some new songs soon!”

“Who knows?” you smiled at her mysteriously, “but it will have to be after I’ve tried this acting thing out fully,” you nodded at Seb who stood waiting patiently at the end.

She nodded excitedly, “Can’t wait! Is it possible that I can get a photo with you? That is if you don’t mind?” She really was the cutest and very polite as well.

“Of course, love” it was the least you could do and if it cheered a fans day up, it was definitely worth it. They were after all the reason that you could do what you loved every day.

Seb took the phone from her after she leapt out from behind the counter and you both posed with huge smiles for the camera, one arm pulling her close to you.

“Seb, get in here!” he looked unsure but after Lisa nodded her acceptance he squeezed in next to her holding the phone out for a selfie.

It was quite a cute picture and you hoped she liked how it turned out. “It was nice to meet you, Lisa.” You gave her a tight hug before Sebastian and you picked up the bags and walked out.

You had just stepped out when you heard her shout: “Thank you! And you two are the cutest!”

You smiled softly at her words choosing not to answer and instead concentrate on not dropping any of the heavy bags.

***

Sebastian had offered to help put the food away and cook dinner but you simply shooed him away telling him to go relax and watch Netflix - he had after all not gotten to decide what to watch earlier. You also cooked better by yourself, not having to think about stumbling into another person or have them do things differently than you. It was just easier. The kitchen was also a right mess when you cooked. Chopping boards, pans and spices were left lying around but the end result was worth the trouble of cleaning up afterwards.

You weren’t the best in the kitchen but your father had taught you how to make a few recipes so you weren’t completely lost when it came to cooking food.

“Dinner’s ready!” The table was set and the food was ready to eat. Sebastian came stumbling into the dining room, nearly falling over his own feet in his hurry. “Thank God, I’m starving!”

“Careful,” you said as he managed to somewhat gracefully take a seat. You took a seat across from him. “Go ahead!” you encouraged as he took in the food. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said starting to fill up his plate.

Dinner was nice. You talked about the series you had watched today and he made you promise to watch the new one he had just found. The fan encounter also came up and you both discussed how nice it was to meet polite fans who didn’t cross any boundaries. Work came up briefly but was quickly forgotten as Sebastian remembered a childhood story that involved him getting stuck in a fence which prompted you to share childhood stories.

It felt like a normal afternoon and not like you were both famous stars but normal friends spending time together. You were grateful that you had found such a great friend in him and that he was so down to earth and kind to everyone he met. Even if you had experience with being famous and how to handle it without getting too cocky, he taught you how to appreciate it in another way. He was great at handling fame and his life experiences gave you another insight than your own had. It was a good thing that you both now felt comfortable enough with each other to share secrets and to know when the other needed a hug. It was something you never in your life would have imagined would happen but now that it had you weren’t sure you could ever go without it.

“I’ll clean up- "he said starting to stack plates on top of each other, ”-it’s only fair since you cooked this delicious meal.“

You smiled at him as his thoughtfulness continued to surprise you. Your previous boyfriends would not have offered to clean and you were lucky if you even got a  _thanks for dinner_. The worst part was that Sebastian was not even your boyfriend, he was simply a friend but he had already surpassed them.

"We’ll do it together,” you comprised helping him bring the plates out to the kitchen sink. Sebastian began washing as you took a dishtowel drying it all off and putting it away.  
  
“Stop splashing me!” you laughed as he gave you another plate to dry. “Sorry,” he grinned trying to shake the water off his hands before giving you a glass.

“Done!” he exclaimed as you dried the last glass and put it away. You had only just turned to face him again and all you saw was a mischevious smile on his face. You didn’t even have a chance to react before he was flicking water and bubbles at you.

“Seb!” you groaned trying to miss getting hit which turned out to be nearly impossible. He was not going to get away with this without any consequences. You rolled the dishtowel into a sausage whipping it at his leg, relishing in the satisfying smack and the groan he made.

“That’s what you get for making me wet.”

The childish smile that fell on his face made you realise just exactly how wrong that sounded. “You know what I meant.” you waved the dishtowel warningly and he let it go, though you were sure he was considering teasing you even if it meant he got another whip to the leg.

***

Hours later you were bundled up in bed, alone this time as Sebastian had left for his own home. You scrolled mindlessly through twitter before a post caught your eye. It was the girl, Lisa, who had posted the pictures you had taken earlier.

She had posted several pictures first one of only you and her and then a picture of the three of you together. Underneath that one, she had written  _*Mom and Dad*_. Many others had retweeted it and agreeing with her statement. You laughed, liking it and following her back. You went to her page scrolling down a bit before you saw something of interest she had reposted.

It was an article about you and Sebastian. Curious you clicked the link that lead you to some sort of magazine. You knew it was bad to read these things as they mostly contained lies but you couldn’t help yourself.

_Y/N Y/L/N and Sebastian Stan spotted at a local supermarket doing their grocery shopping together. They looked awfully cosy as they left the shop with huge smiles on their faces. Is there more to their friendship than previously thought?_

Underneath the text you found several pictures of you and Sebastian leaving the shop. The pap had even snapped a few pics of Sebastian holding the car door open for you.

You would have to show this to him in the morning. Ever since the news had spread that you would be working together, the press had begun spreading rumours about the two of you. Every single little thing was pictured as something romantic. It did fit your married image though, you thought with a smile.

Ah… The two of you would get a good laugh out of that tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna had texted you all early in the morning to propose going for a hike in Stanley Park. Everyone readily agreed, wanting to take advantage of the good weather that had come to Vancouver.

You had a pair of black leggings and a tank top on with your sweater tightly wrapped around your legs. A pair of sensible shoes on your feet and you were ready to go.

The four of you were picked up by Anna and the drive to Stanley Park consisted of loud singing and laughter. Anna’s dog even barked along to some of the tunes, feeling the pure excitement in the car.

“We’re here!” Anna cheered as she pulled into a parking spot. The four of you grabbed some bottles of water and soon you were on your way into the trees.

A comfortable silence fell over you, only the sounds of your walking and the dog breathing heard. The trees stood tall over you, their green leaves letting some sunrays down. It looked like a fairytale forest and walking through it brought back memories of your childhood, playing in the forest with your dog, walking on the obstacle course that had been set up, and finally spending time with your loved ones.

You looked around at the three people you were grateful to be able to call your friends. Anna and Mark were walking slightly ahead of you, being pulled forward by an overexcited dog that wanted to explore everything it could while still being on a leash. They also had the advantage of having incredibly long legs.  

Sebastian was only a few steps in front of you, a serene look on his face as he took in his surroundings.

“You alright?” he questioned once he noticed your steps slowing down.

“Yeah,” you smiled at him, picking up your speed so you could match his and grab his outreaching hand.

“Good, don’t forget to drink some water,” he reminded you as he saw your still full bottle, “don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

You hadn’t noticed how thirsty you were and nearly devoured half of the content in the bottle, mentally thanking Sebastian for keeping an eye out for you.

“We should do this more often,” you commented, “It’s so peaceful out here.”

He hummed in agreement, tightening his grip on your hand in response. This is what serenity felt like. Surrounded by nature and being with some of your closest friends.

By the time you finished the hike, you were all sweating and drained of energy. Anna’s dog wasn’t pulling the leash as it had been before, also tired out from all the walking.

“Let’s get some ice cream,” Mark pointed to an ice cream stand on the other end of the parking lot. It was a cute little yellow stand that sold simple flavours in tasty looking cones. “Yes, please!”

After being handed your cones, you took a seat on the bench located nearby.

“This is just what I needed,” you sighed as the coldness hit your tongue.

“Me too,” Mark agreed. “We should take advantage of the good weather, maybe grill tonight?”

“That sounds good to me,” Sebastian said as he ruffled the dog’s ears. “We can do it at mine?”

“Perfect, we can meet up later tonight then, I need a long shower before I go anywhere,” Anna said gathering up her things. “I’ll drop you guys off on the way.”

***

It was a few hours later when you arrived at Sebastian’s place. After getting home you had taken a long shower like Anna and fiddled with your guitar trying to get back in the groove of writing songs until it was time to go.

It wasn’t too long until you had time booked for the studio and you knew your agent would want you to bring some ideas for new songs. After filming you would be getting back to your music and writing, something you had missed. The album had to be finished at a certain time and although you worked best under time pressure it would be nice to relax into it and not spend the first few days worrying if you were going to be able to make the deadline.

But that worry was for another day as Sebastian opened the door.

“Hi,” you said walking into his open arms and only when he let go you kept talking, “I brought rosé.”

“You didn’t have to, sweetheart,” he closed the door behind before accepting the bottle.

“I wanted to,” you smiled.

“Anna and Mark are already here, just out on the patio,” he pointed to an open door where you could hear Anna and Mark’s voices pouring through.

“I’ll be out in a second,” he said taking the bottle with him into the kitchen.

“Hey babes,” you sauntered out onto the patio finding Mark and Anna sitting on an outdoor lounge sofa.

“Uh, you look amazing!” Anna said as she noticed the black sunflower dress you wore.

“Thanks, babe!” you twirled for her one time before taking a seat next to them.

“How’s it going?”

“Still fucking tired from the hike this morning,” Mark complained stretching his legs.

“Tell me about it, I can already tell I’ll be sore in places I didn’t know I had tomorrow,” Anna agreed.

“Stop complaining guys, it was a nice walk,” Sebastian said as he walked outside, opening the grill and placing a few pieces of meat on it.

“Yeah, yeah. We aren’t all as athletic and freaking built like you, Stan,” Anna said.

He only flexed an arm in response, a smug grin on his face as he dodged the pillow Anna threw.

As Sebastian continued to cook your dinner, which you had offered to help him with but only received a push towards your seat, the three of you engaged in a game of UNO.

“Don’t cheat like last time, Anna,” Mark warned her holding his card close to his chest.

“Oh, come off it,” she waved him off laying down a card.

“You know, you two nearly bicker more than Seb and I do…” you casually mentioned as you watched their faces fill with disgust.

“Ew!” “I don’t like what you’re insinuating” They both exclaimed their revulsion to which Sebastian and you only laughed at.

“Yeah, yeah, by the way, UNO,” you said setting down a card so you were left with only one.

Anna squinted at you, “Is this your strategy? Making us bicker so you can win while we are occupied otherwise? Oh, I see you!”

“You’re clever,” Mark commented as he noticed your little smirk.

“That she is,” Sebastian said ruffling the top of your hair, “Dinner’s ready when you are.”

“Yes! I’m starving! You win, Y/N,” Anna practically scrambled out of her seat, the rest of you following her to the outdoor table set up with tasty-looking food.

Sebastian was a wonderful cook and dinner was devoured quickly. The rest of the afternoon was spent telling stories, playing games and drinking wine. It was nice to spend time with your friends, especially now that the last day of shooting was coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday had been quite an emotional day. You had wrapped shooting and it left a bittersweet feeling. On one hand, your hard work had paid off and soon you would be able to see it all on screen but on the other hand, you weren’t sure if you would get picked up for a season 2 and if this would be the last you saw of many of the people working on this project.

You did have the feeling that your director Nina knew but she refused to let anything spill so you were as much in the dark as the rest of the cast and crew were.

You did stop your pestering once she let it slip that there might be an announcement at the party held tonight in celebration of being done shooting the show.

You invited the girls over to get ready together and have pre-drinks before arriving at the actual party. You shared a few bottles of wine and boxes of pizza, getting nicely tipsy and having a good time together before deciding to actually get ready.

“How does this look?” Anna stepped out from your bedroom in a gorgeous dark green dress twirling to show the open back. Her red hair fell in waves down her shoulders.

“Amazing!” Emilia gushed, “Please let me do your makeup, I have an amazing idea!”

“Uh yeah, of course, I was just waiting for you to offer it,” Anna smirked but dutifully took a seat and let Emilia do her magic. She and Amy had already changed into their outfits respectively wearing a blue pantsuit and a red dress. It shouldn’t surprise you to say they looked incredible.

You had been convinced to wear a black velvet bodycon dress that Amy had found after digging through your closet. It hugged your figure tightly and despite worrying that it was too much the girls told you that was absolute nonsense. You’ll turn heads in that dress. You also couldn’t help but feel incredibly sexy wearing it, so that was also an obvious perk.

“You looking to score tonight?” Amy asked you.

“Nah,” you shook your head taking a sip of your wine glass.

“You sure? Not even Sebastian?”

“The two of you do look awfully close and not just because of the whole ‘marriage’ thing,” Emilia added.

“There’s nothing going on between me and him and I’m not looking to score,” you took your phone from the charger.

“Alright babe, but he does look at you like he likes you more than a friend,” Amy hummed. “That looks incredible Emilia.” The three of them began gushing over Anna’s makeup look and finally left you alone.

He did not like you. Did he?

Argh. They’re incessant comments made you more confused than you wanted to admit. The flush you felt was simply set aside as you being drunk and not due to the fact that you slightly wanted everything they said to be true.

Can’t wait to see you tonight.

Speak of the devil. A silly smile fell on your face as you eagerly responded. The Uber couldn’t get here soon enough.

***

The rented club looked amazing. It wasn’t a too tight fit so there was still breathing room even with loads of people milling about. You could also see a door leading out into an outdoor area which would be nice after working up a sweat on the dance floor.

“Let’s get some drinks,” Anna shouted and grabbed your wrist and lead the way to the bar, ditching Emilia and Amy by the door who looked like they didn’t mind already preoccupied with each other.

It was a free bar, which Anna intended to use to all her might. Nina had kindly paid for it describing it as her way of thanking you all for bringing her vision out into the world.

“Two vodka shots, please,” she requested leaning over to the bar to let the bartender know over the pounding bass.

“Vodka?” There was no building up, this girl went straight for the hard liquor.

“We gotta go all in tonight,” she grabbed the glasses that had been placed in front of you giving you one. “One, two, three…” you both let the liquid fall down and only you shuddered at the taste. You did prefer mixed drinks where the alcohol was hidden by the flavour of fruits.

“Woo!” Anna cheered as the alcohol registered in her body - or maybe it was just the wine she had already drunk that made itself known.

“Let’s dance!” She dragged you once again and soon you were entangled in the crowd of bodies letting the music move you. You, somehow, found Mark in the midst and spent a good half an hour just belting out tunes before you were interrupted.

“Hello guys, I hope you’re having a lovely time tonight!” Nina stood on top of the bar, a drink in hand, as she spoke earning herself a loud cheer from everyone in the room.

Once the room quieted down once again, she spoke again. “I know you’ve all been wondering if this would be the last season and I can’t keep it to myself anymore…” She stopped, a smirk gracing her features as you all groaned in impatience, “We got picked up for another season!”

Oh, my God! You did it! You were coming back for another season! You would get to see everyone again.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Sebastian wearing a huge smile and your own grin grew. You would get to see him again. You turned to walk towards him but were captured in Mark’s embrace before you could. “We did it!” You got caught up in his excitement and promptly forgot about Sebastian as you joined his dancing with renewed energy.

***

It was a while later, as you sipped on a glass of water that you realised just how hammered you were, though still in that nice state where everything was great. The only thing that wasn’t that great was the fact that you hadn’t seen Sebastian yet besides the one time on the dance floor.

“Y/N!” A pair of arms grabbed you and pulled you close just as you were considering texting him.

“Seb,” you giggled turning around so you could get a proper look at him. “I was just wondering where you were.”

He grinned, ignoring the piece of hair falling on his forehead. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he had a drunken glint in his eyes. “Thinking about me, doll?”

“Ha, don’t get too cocky now,” you set your empty glass down, deciding you needed something harder to keep you in this state of mind and flagged down the bartender ordering a new drink.

“So, where you’ve been all night,” he also ordered a drink as he took a seat on the stool next to you.

“With Anna and Mark,” you said self-explanatory. They were dangerous people to be around when there was alcohol involved.

“What about you?” you took a small sip of the drink that had arrived.

“Not much… Had some drinks with a few of the crew members and ended up losing in one of their drinking games.“ That might explain the drunken flush and his eyes drooping. He looked cute drunk.

“Let’s dance!” you said after a minute of comfortable silence pulling him out of his seat onto the dance floor.

“I can’t dance,” he complained but allowed himself to be dragged along. You rejoined the moving crowd and let the music travel through your veins. Despite his claims, he looked great as he let himself move carelessly with you.

He spun you around a few times and you had a laugh making up new dance moves. When the music changed to a more sensual tune, neither of you stepped away. You draped your arms over his shoulders jokingly but were surprised when he responded by pulling you flush against his body. You could feel his body heat and the warm breath that swept over your neck, that’s how close you were.

It felt great to be the sole receiver of his attention, not that you normally would have to fight for it, but he was such a kind human being that he always made sure everyone was alright which took his attention of you. You sounded a bit selfish but at the moment you couldn’t care less. You liked when he was only focused on you, it made your stomach feel weird in a nice way and made your head spin a little. Might just be the alcohol though.

Your bodies moved from side to side and he let his head fall into your neck, lips brushing against your neck with every step. You tried to ignore the burning they left but it was made harder as they seemed to stay on your skin longer than they did before. Was he kissing your neck?

You barely had time to form the thought before he lifted his head again, this time looking you straight in the eyes, his face much closer than it had ever been before. Your bodies fell out of rhythm as you both became aware of the position you were in.

You bit your lip and noticed how his eyes followed the movement prompting a lip bite of his own. His lips looked plump and soft and… ready to kiss. Were you supposed to want this? The whole marriage thing was meant as a joke but as his lips approached yours, you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.

You met his lips with fervour, relishing in the wave of dizziness it brought you. He literally made you swoon in his arm from a simple kiss. This was not normal.

His fingers dug into your hips as he attempted to bring you even closer and perhaps ground himself in the moment. Your lips left his for only a few seconds before he recaptured them, this time letting his tongue explore.

All you could think about was him and how great it felt to have him pressed against you and to be able to taste him. You wanted more. You fingers tightened their grip on his hair before roaming down his chest.

It was only when a particularly loud shout next to you that you broke apart, both breathing heavily simply staring at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

You couldn’t find it in yourself to care about the consequences, all you wanted was to kiss him again. His lips were swollen and he looked even more kissable than he had before. In your drunken state that was all that mattered. You could ponder the consequences tomorrow when you would be plagued by a major hangover.

“Y/N!” a hand grabbed yours and pulled you away before you could even protest, and the last thing you saw was Sebastian rubbing his eyes and looking in your direction heaving a massive sigh before he was swallowed by the crowd.  


End file.
